A Flower for Heartbreak?
by Pixelimage2013
Summary: After failing to confess his feeling to Haruka and ending up heartbroken,Shintaro promises himself never again,so why wont this bastard who claims to be Haruka's brother leave him be?He's dangerous,Shintaro knows this but for this very fact,he cant keep himself t only that but Haruka seems to hate him with a passion leaving him with a big choice to make,Haruka..or Kuroha?AU
1. A Flower for Heartbreak?

After failing to confess his feeling to Haruka and ending up heartbroken,Shintaro promises himself never again,so why wont this bastard who claims to be Haruka's brother leave him be?He's dangerous,Shintaro knows this but for this very fact,he cant keep himself only that but Haruka seems to hate him with a passion leaving him with a big choice to make,Haruka...or Kuroha?

_**AU where Shintaro is a high school with and undiscovered talent and love for writing poems and Kuroha is the face behind the mysterious hit author Kurokono Mabi. Sorry if for OOC, I wanted to make this comedy so I stretched a few things.**_

**I wanted to this this for awhile, but it took longer than I thought it was.I decided to write this when I saw that there is a lack of KuroShin fics, and read a post on some website( IDK which one it was tho) that there needed to be more fanfics for the paring. I love KuroShin with a passion so I hope this does good! This wont be a full blown fanfic, just a short one, but that means that each update will ave to be extremely refine, which means...long periods for each update.**

**I'll say this now, sorry if I take long on each update!Please excuse my horribleness XD.**


	2. Chapter 1: Well fuck

**Chapter 1: Well fuck...**

_**Entry #13**_

**_They both held a red rose in hand_**

**_You had 24 red roses, 11 rotting , the rest died yellow_**  
><strong><em>a dead phone unanswered?untouched?<em>**  
><strong><em>and a spoiled, heart-shaped box, but of what?<em>**  
><strong><em>Remorse takes hold of all lingering attempts<em>**  
><strong><em>Ne? Haven't you felt it before?<em>**  
><strong><em>A vague sense of nostalgia?<em>**  
><strong><em>How laughable it is<em>**  
><strong><em>The feeling of complete and utter<em>**  
><strong><em>Futility<em>**

Today, yet again, I sat at my desk in tortured by the merciless sun. Today, yet again, things were different, and I wasn't so sure I welcomed this gradual change. Just a two days ago I sat at that desk, hands sweaty from either the humidity of our classroom or the panning of a something bold.

And just yesterday I gathered my courage and finally convince myself follow through on the plan. Of course, as most of you predicted, I failed. The reason for such failure, lets just say I chickened out. Mainly because this ending would be much less besides that, the source of today's major differences were me, so I guess I can't complain.

There were a few things that were different;one the lack of eye-contact with the criminal himself, Haruka Kokonose and the fact that I was writing poems in our class. Something a never did, mostly out of the fear that Haruka would ask to read the many poems I'd written, and I wouldn't be able to say no to those beautiful, hypnotizing, li-eyes. But also because his accomplice-who sat next to him as well- Takane Enomoto, seemed so much closer to him than she did yesterday.

They talked casually to each other, often giggling like school girls(I know the insult made no sense because Takane is a school girl, but the insult was mostly directed to Haruka).

" Hey Shitaro, were going to get ice cream, wanna come with?"

Somehow all noise stopped, their giggling, the chirps of the birds in the distance, the sound of pencil against paper, and even the sound of passing by cars. I heard it but I didn't process a word that he had said until after and hour( not really it was more like a few seconds). It was like an online game lag, except it was real life.

Actually I had heard about a study, that stated that humans live a few seconds in the past because their minds take information in slower or something like that, and that it wasn't noticeable by most humans ( most meaning pretty much everybody), but my lag was completely noticeable. Who knows maybe I'm special? Of course special in a bad way. Maybe I should just send my self to a government lab to be studied? Perhaps I would be useful to them.

" Shintaro?" he said-maybe for the hundredth time- and I looked at the two lovebirds waiting at the door.

" Eh? Ah, no thanks," I deny and watched his beautiful face be sullied by a frown( again by my own doing). I guess I even manage to mess up in the slightest way as well)," I kinda wanted to finish early today"

" Ah! Okay then" he says with a fake smile, most likely because he noticed that I had been ignoring him all day but doesn't want to pry into my business.  
>" Bye Shintaro! We'll be back soon" he waves. <em>'If it's a smile like that however,'<br>_"See ya" Takene said as well and follows him out of the room. '_Then I might grow to hate it'_

"Just like everything else" I say to no one and look down a spiraled notebook opened to a new blank page._ 'Might as well make that my 14th entry then'_

**_Entry #14_** , is the first thing that I write on that blank, lined canvas. But I hesitate on the next line._ 'Should I just write such a vague sudden line like that? Or should I start from a more understandable point? I think I'll mention his fake smile and the worry behind it, maybe I'll even mention the way I fucked up as well?'_

So many choices, each seems so insignificant but each can impact the message immensely. This why I loved poems, it allowed me to twist and turn my thoughts, to make things vague, deceptive, or clear, it was all up to me.

**You worry, you break, you frown, then you fake.  
><strong>**I loved it, I loved it, I love?  
><strong>**However if it's a smile like that  
><strong>**Then I might grow to hate it  
><strong>**Just like myself**

_Done! And it took me only a few minutes, too!_ I smile and take a look at my work. In the end I changed only a few things and added two lines.  
>SLAM! The door slams open and the slammer( also known as the peace-and-quiet destroyer) is just a teenager with black hair.<br>" Ne, otouto-san, I'm here~" he calls, and his voice sounds like an angel ( if the angel looked like the god of the Goths of course), but who exactly was he calling for?

I had never seen such a person ever before in my life, so he definitely wasn't talking about me. He looked around and his eyes land on me. It's then that I notice that unnatural yellow hue, and I just couldn't stop was such a beautiful, strange color, so why did it have to belong to someone so loud?

" Who dafuq are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>This Fanfic will be short and probably updated every 2 weeks or something cuz I have another one that I have to i hope you enjoyed. Excuse Kuroha's bad language XD.<strong>


End file.
